All I Need
by Bloodied Crimson
Summary: "Why do you refuse to acknowledge Miss Mimiko's feelings? Tell me Silver Blade, are you afraid to love?" Mimiko/Jiro.
1. Mimiko's Day Off

Disclaimer: The plot and characters of Black Blood Brothers are not mine.

Warning: Contains smut and mature themes.

Summary: "Tell me Silver Blade, are you afraid to love?" Continues where the anime left off. Jiro/Mimiko

Chapter 1

Mimiko's Day Off

_The silver eyed vampire grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed, bearing down on her from above. He was panting, trying to keep his breathing steady... "Mimiko," his usually smooth voice was ragged with desire. "I want you, I can't deny myself any longer."_

_Tears of joy pricked her eyes. "Really? You mean it?"_

_He swallowed and nodded._

_"God, Jiro I want you too, I always have. I wanted to tell you but I-"_

_He crushed his lips against hers fiercely as he raked his claws down her sides. Mimiko gasped at the feel of his hands on her. She had never been touched by a man before, let alone a vampire and her nerve endings where on fire. _

_He leant down and brushed his heated lips against her sensitive neck._ _"I love you Mimiko..."_

_Mimiko..._

"Mimiko!"

Mimko Katsuragi awoke with a start, and discovered the old blood Vampire Jiro Mochizuki, standing at the end of her bed. She screamed and scrambled back against the headboard. "What time is it?" she stammered, still feeling a little flustered.

"Eleven thirty."

"What! I'm late for work!" Screeched the compromiser. "The boss is going to kill me!" Enraged, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but the vampire evaded it easily. "Jiro you idiot! why didn't you wake me!?"_ And why does my alarm clock never work properly?_

Jiro's gun-metal eyes glinted with amusement. "It's your day off, remember? I thought you might want to lie-in this morning."

Mimiko laughed nervously. She had forgotten all about it. Her boss had insisted she take some time off due to her involvement in the Kowloon children incident. Suddenly she remembered her rather steamy dream and hoped she hadn't been saying any of it out loud. She cleared her throat. "I wasn't talking in my sleep was I?"

He chuckled darkly. "You were moaning a little. You must have had a very _pleasant_ dream."

Sometimes she could happily punch him. With a face as red as a tomato she slumped forward and put her hands over her eyes. "Oh God...stupid hormones."

Living with the Vampire was proving far more difficult that she first thought, with each day that passed her feelings for him intensified and the fact that he seemed not to notice, or chose not to, was disheartening and frustrating to say the least.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway I wondered if you wanted breakfast?"

Jiro didn't seem like thew kind of person who would enjoy doing domestic chores, but to Mimiko's surprise he liked cooking for them, and was good at it too.

"Thanks, breakfast would be great."

"Bacon and eggs?"

She laughed scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "You bet."

"Good." He patted her hand and she blushed furiously. Jiro felt her body temperature soar to an almost unfathomable level. Slender brows knitted into a frown. "Are you alright? You seem rather...feverish." He touched her forehead with his cool fingers. Him touching her made it worse. She bit her lip.

"You're not ill are you?"

"Ill? Me? No I'm fine, really!" She flapped a hand dismissively. "So anyway...as it's my day off I thought maybe we could do something fun. There's plenty of things to do here in the Special Zone. We could go to the seventh yard or..."

"Mimiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jiro's shoulders visibly slouched as his excitable younger brother bounded into the room, waving his arms around like an aeroplane and began to bounce up and down on Mimiko's bed. "Can we go visit Zelman? Can we? Can we? Then can we go to the park and get ice creams and..."

"No Kotaro," Jiro responded with a weary sigh.

Mimko batted his shoulder playfully. "Aww come on Jiro, it'll be fun, besides I can't think of a better way to spend the day."

He sighed wearily, clearly unimpressed by the prospect of spending the day with Zelman Clock, whom he didn't particularly like. "Fine."

* * *

Zelman, the crimson eyed- beanie hat-wearing Vampire with flame red hair joined them in the park for ice creams. Inbetween playing with the boisterous Kotaro, Jiro noticed that Zelman seemed to be very interested in Mimiko.

This tide of rising jealousy in Jiro's breast made him wonder; just what was Mimiko to him? What was he to her? Since the day she had willingly offered her blood to him he had developed a connection with her, one of trust and friendship. But was that all? He cared for her deeply but felt he could'nt let himself love another, not after what happened Alice Eve. Besides, it would be cruel to become emotionally attached again as one day he would be gone; it was his duty to the lady Sage.

"You have ice-cream by the corner of your mouth," Zelman pointed out.

Mimiko blushed. "Oh have I, where?"

"Here, allow me." Zelman leant foward and wiped it away with a long finger, then put it in his mouth. "Mmm," he purred, delicious."

Mimiko slapped his leg and giggled like a school girl. Zelman leant towards the blushing young woman with burning eyes.

"Perhaps now you will allow me to taste your..."

"That's it!" Jiro shot to his feet. "Mimiko, Kotaro we're going home."

Both the Compromiser and the little Vampire boy looked up at the black-haired Vampire in disappointment.

"Awwwww but brother..."

"_Now_. Kotaro," He hissed between clenched teeth. The little vampire boy's face fell.

Mimiko gave him one of her trademark dissaproving frowns. "Jiro what's wrong with you?"

Steel eyes lowered stubbornly. "Nothing I just want to go home."

"Is the sun affecting you?"

"No."

"Then what? Something's troubling you Jiro, I can tell."

His eyes drifted past Mimiko's shoulder and focused on Zelman Clock who sat on the picnic rug smiling placidly. "Nothing. Just go, I'll be with you in a minute." With an angry exhallation of breath Mimiko took Kotaro's hand and lead him away.

"Some day off this is turning out to be," he heard her mumble.

"That was rather drastic," the ancient Vampire purred as he rose to his feet. "But I know why you did it. It's Miss Katsuragi. You have feelings for her don't you?"

Jiro's gloved fists clenched. "That's none of your business." Zelman was clearly enjoying this.

"You want more than just the taste of her blood, am I right?"

"Stop it," Jiro hissed through his teeth.

"Why? It is clear you are infatuated with her as is she with you."

Fists unclenched. "What?"

"I could sense it, I felt her body heat increase when she looked at you. Why do you refuse to acknowledge Miss Mimiko's feelings? Tell me Silver Blade, are you afraid to love?"

Through the streets of the Special Zone Jiro wandered, his mind in conflict with his heart. He was deep in thought but sometimes his hand would involuntarilly stray to the handle of his sword. Jiro had always found it hard to express his emotions. Since Cassa's betrayal and Alice's death he found it hard to trust anyone, or to let anyone in. Because of this he always seemed cold to people, solemn and detatched.

"Forgive me Alice," he whispered into the air. "I can't deny my feelings for her any longer..."

_It's alright. You are free to love Jiro. Go where your heart takes you._

His eyes widened in realisation. He had made up his mind, he would act on his feelings and tell Mimiko the truth.

Once he reached the warehouse he found Mimiko sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine. She looked different out of her work clothes, more relaxed and youthful. She was beautiful.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Mimiko...I..."

The chair scraped on the floor as she stood up. Her expression deadpan as she walked towards him, then, without warning she slapped him across the face. He gasped and pressed a hand against his burning cheek.

"What's wrong with you Jiro? Why did you have to ruin a perfectly nice day, hmmm? It's not often I get a day off, in fact come to think of it I hardly _ever _get a day off! So thank you very much I..."

Hazel eyes flew open in surprise as Jiro wrapped an arm around her middle and silenced her with a passionate kiss. With a relieved and contented sigh she laced her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss.

* * *

Mimiko Katsuragi had dreamed of this moment, no, she had longed for it with every fibre of her being since first day they met. Despite going against all the rules of the special zone, this felt _so_ right.

Jiro was gentle but forceful as he hungrily sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she welcomed it, letting him explore every inch, issuing a moan from her. Her brain a haze of lust and excitement she entangled her fingers wantonly in the strands of black silken hair which cascaded over his broad shoulders and pressed her body harder against him, his grip on her lower back tightening as the kiss deepened.

He came up for air and stared at her with a fierce impassioned look in his steel eyes and she panted her cheeks flushed, hair in disarray.

"What..are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

At that moment if she died she would be happy.

They turned together and he pushed her back against the fridge, his attention turned to her neck and collarbone. She was different to Alice, more vocal and responsive.

He lifted her up against the flat surface, burying his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her alluring scent. It drove him wild. He moaned slightly as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and rocked, needing him badly.

The heat was building, his mind was soaring taking to places he never thought he would go again.

She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear. She placed her palms on either side of his face and lifted his head so his eyes were level with hers, and smiled at him gently, his lust glazed eyes burned like a Vampire in dire need of blood.

"Jiro?"

"Mimiko..." he said huskily, "I'm sorry that I never realised how you felt. I just..."

"It's alright, I know."

"Uhhh...Brother, Mimiko?"

With a yelp Mimko leapt out of Jiro's arms.

"Omigod, Kotaro!"

Jiro could'nt help but laugh at her.

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing just um..."

Jiro moved towards the boy and knelt before him so they were at eye level. "I'll explain it to you when you're older Kotaro," he said gently. "Now let's say we go out and play in the park again, hmmm?"

"Yayy!"

**Thanks for reading! :) The title of this story comes from the Within Temptation song which I listened to while writing this.**


	2. The Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers.

Warning: Adult situations.

Chapter 2

The Company

"Jiro, I want you, I need you." Her voice was deep and intoxicated as she gazed into his eyes, her cheeks flushed pink.

He moved a shaking hand to her cheek and stroked it so tenderly as if she was made of porcelain and might break at the slightest touch. "Mimiko..." he breathed her name as his lips hungrily brushed hers, they were soft so and yielding.

"Jiro..."

"Jiro..."

"Jiro!"

"Yaaaghhh! His eyes snapped open when he felt the unmistakable sensation of burning and saw Mimi standing over him with an empty bucket of water in her hand and a frown on her face.

"What was that for?" Steam rose from his clothes. "Gah! Mimiko I wish you would stop doing that!"

She burst out laughing. "Sorry, but I was calling you for ages. So what where you dreaming about?"

His body tensed and he tried to stand, which after the intensity of the dream, proved rather difficult. _Damn it. I can't let her see me like this. _ "I... it was nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Err, are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine," he growled.

"Well, come on we're going to be late for work!"

She grabbed him by the hand to help him up from the bed, but he was still unsteady on his feet and fell backwards, pulling her down on top of him. For a moment both of them froze not knowing what to do, breaths heavy, hearts pounding at the sudden closeness. He winced in embarrassment hoping she couldn't feel his sin.

"Jiro...about yesterday." She moistened her lips. "Does it mean that you...?" She shook her head hating not being able to form words properly. "I mean, I never knew you were interested in me in that way."

He smiled gently and swept a strand of chocolate her from her flushed face. "Since living with you here Mimiko, I have realised how much you mean to me. I'm a fool not to have seen it sooner, I've been too wrapped up in my own problems. I think...I'm in love with you Mimiko. Mimiko?" She was crying.

"You don't know how long I have wanted you to say that," she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of his coat.

"Yuck you're all wet," she wrinkled her nose and pulled back.

"Well you did pour a bucket of water over me," he laughed lightly.

"So I did, sorry."

"We're going to work!" sang Kotaro happily as he skipped into the room. The entwined lovers swiftly moved apart. "So what are we doing today Mimi?"

"Well Kotaro, I think there's some paper work and stuff I have to do. You can help me with that if you like."

"Paperwork?" Jiro groaned. "Mimiko..."

"Come on, It won't take that long.

* * *

Jiro felt tired and grumpy after his rather rude wakeup call and to make matters worse the sun was unbearably hot today, even his parasol did'nt seem to help. He watched Kotaro skip along beside him, envying his little brother's tolerance to sunlight. He groaned wearily and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you woke me up and threw water over me just to do paperwork, Mimiko."

"Don't make me come back there Jiro," She huffed storming on ahead.

As they entered the office, Mimiko's colleague Hibari greeted them, a huge blush reddened her cheeks when she saw the imposing vampire stood in the doorway, then she looked at Mimiko and noticed that she seemed different somehow, almost glowing in appearance.

She took Mimiko aside. "Did you two, you know?"

"What?"

"_Do it?"_

Mimiko's face went redder than Zelman Clock's hair. "Grrrr! Hibari! You little...No we didn't!"

"Ok! Ok! But you two are an item right?" She leaned forward conspiratorially.

Mimiko rolled her eyes. There was no fooling her annoyingly perceptive colleague. "Yes. But don't tell anyone ok? I mean the commissioner can't find out about us, it's against Company policy."

Kotaro swung on the computer chairs and giggled with excitement.

"Right let's get to work. What shall I do Mimi?" he asked.

"How about you ask Hibari to make us some coffee?"

"Yup yup!" He cried, running off to find the pink haired young woman.

"Jiro, you can help me sort this paperwork."

"What is all this?"

"They are records describing the recent breach of the Special Zone by the Kowloon children."

"Does this _have_ to be so boring?"

"Ugh! You can be so childish sometimes Jiro!"

The black haired vampire stared at her, his steely eyes glimmering. He knew he should be angry at her for speaking to him, an old blood, in such a disrespectful manner, but for some reason it had the opposite effect on him. He felt the forbidden fires of lust stoking inside his gut. Impulsively, he caught her hand and began massaging her fingers. Heart all aflutter, Mimiko nearly dropped the papers all over the floor.

"Jiro, what are you doing?" His eyes looked worryingly glazed.

"I need to talk to you."

Her heart was racing like mad. "About what?"

"_Us_."

"Right now?"

"It can't wait."

They moved out into the corridor. People walked past chatting, texting, talking on phones. She couldn't risk them being overheard. Mimiko spotted the storage cupboard and ensured that no one was looking before leading Jiro inside. Hands on her hips she frowned at him. "Alright. What is it? I have to do some work today, so make this quick."

A grin curled his lip revealing the tip of his fang. He pulled her close. "I don't want to waste a single moment with you. I want you."

She blushed and backed away. "In here?"

"Why not?"

"Because this is the storage cupboard, Jiro. It's not exactly what I had in mind for our first time. For _my_ first time."

Jiro looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his awkwardly. "Forgive me Mimiko, I just…it's been a long time since I...and I find it hard to contain myself. I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly. "Come on," she sighed.

"Wait, there was something else."

"What...?"

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss, pouring all his love and desire into it. When he reluctantly broke away Mimiko felt rather weak at the knees. She clutched him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes, feeling flushed and light-headed.

"Come on. We'd better go back before Hibari suspects something." She took his hand and lead him back out into the corridor and back to reality.

"I brought your coffee," said Hibari as she put the tray down on Mimiko's desk. "Where did you two go?"

"Nowhere."

The girl raised an eyebrow and eyed the compromiser and the vampire suspiciously, both of whom looked as guilty as sin. "Yeah right Mimiko. You might want to keep the office liaisons to a minimum. If the commissioner found out..."

Mimiko glowered from beneath her bangs. "I'm warning you Hibari, shut. up!"

**A/N Sorry that chapter was a little short! Anyway, thank you for all your kind reviews.**


	3. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Brothers.**

**Warning: Lemons dead ahead! Turn back if you are easily offended, thanks.**

**I really appreciate your reviews and comments. This is for all you lovely peeps!**

Chapter 3

No Turning Back

They returned home from the Order Coffin Company feeling tired and overworked. Jiro carried the sleepy Kotaro in his arms.

"I'll put him to bed," he said and took the little Vampire boy to his room.

Mimiko flopped down on the sofa relieved to have a bit of peace, but as her eyes drifted shut she found herself thinking about their steamy encounter in the storage cupboard.

_"I don't want to waste a single moment with you. I want you."_

She clapped a hand to her forehead in disbelief. _My God, did he really say that! _Warmth rose to her cheeks and a tingling sensation blossomed in her chest. _This is really happening, I can't believe it! _She resisted the urge to jump up and down and scream in excitement, because that would be a bit silly; she wasn't a schoolgirl any more.

"Are you alright?"

There stood Jiro Mochizuki In all his splendor. He had discarded his red jacket, leaving him in just his white dress shirt and red pants and his silken black hair fell perfectly over is broad shoulders.

"Erm...yes, why?"

His silver eyes darkened hungrily. "You seem…_aroused_…"

"What? Jiro!"

_Pervert! _

She clenched her fists tightly to prevent herself from punching him. Sometimes he could be so embarrassing!

He cleared his throat. "Sorry…"

"Ugh! Nevermind. Did Kotaro get to bed ok?"

"Yes, he's sleeping soundly. He's pretty tired after his day at work. So am I for that matter." He stifled a yawn, "so much paperwork."

"Uh huh."

Elegantly he moved across the room and sat down beside her. "Mimiko, I'm sorry if I offended you, but I can feel your desire so strongly, it's quite…_overwhelming_." He moved close and brushed his lips gently along the smooth skin of her neck, nipping at the pulsing vein.

"_Jiro…"_ She sighed closing her eyes. "Jiro, I…"

"Yes Mimiko?"

"I want you."

He stilled and moved away, fixing her with a serious, almost fearful gaze. "Do you truly mean that?"

In her nervousness, Mimiko had forgotten that this was a big deal for him too; his last love and creator Alice Eve, had been cruelly taken from him by Casa and now dwelt within the body of his little brother. Eventually he would have to relinquish his life in order for Alice to regain her memories, but until then Mimiko would stay by his side.

"Of course I do. I've wanted you for so long Jiro." She cupped his cool cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "I love you, I always have. I would do anything for you."

He nuzzled against her hand and sighed. "I know…but are you aware of the consequences? There will be no turning back after this."

"I understand."

He moved forward a little more confidently and claimed her lips; they were hard and cold against hers, but oh so wonderful. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and smoothed the auburn tresses from her flushed face.

"You're beautiful Mimiko," he whispered as he swooped down and captured her lips again. She pawed frantically at the buttons of his shirt and he shrugged it off his shoulders to reveal a milky, sculpted chest. She gasped in wonder, lightly running her fingers over his perfect skin.

Kissing every inch of her, he removed her clothes exposing her heated flesh to the air. She felt embarrassed ad tried to cover her nakedness but he drew her hands away and placed a tender kiss on her palm. His silver eyes said, _Don't be afraid._

Feeling brave again she tugged at the waistband of his trousers but looked away as he unbuttoned them, hearing the tantalising rustle of clothing and the clanking of a belt as it hit the floor. He loomed over her, his metallic grey eyes tinged with a neon blue glow, and cupped her cheek gently.

"Mimiko, look at me. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Not moving his eyes from hers, he entered her with a low groan and she let out a pained gasp as he took her innocence.

Jiro flinched and stroked her cheek softly. It pained him greatly to know that he was the cause of her discomfort. "Forgive me, I hurt you...I'll just..." He moved to withdraw.

"No don't! It's fine." She smiled at him through her tears and cupped his cheek. "It's ok, I'm ok."

"Are you quite sure?" His face was strained, she knew he was holding himself back.

"Yes. I want this, more than anything."

He laced his fingers in hers, then ever so slowly began to move against her, gently at first as she rode out the waves of pain that ebbed into rising pleasure. Her sighs became gasps as he increased his pace and she clutched at his toned shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. She could hear Jiro's breathy sighs above her and feel his long hair tickling her cheek as he moved, she could feel all of him and it was wonderful.

* * *

_Oh God..._

It had been so long since Jiro made love. His last had been Alice Eve; never did he think he could feel so deeply for anyone else. Mimiko had shown him friendship and trust allowing him to feed from her when he was weak even though it was against her duties as a compromiser. She had been like a guardian angel to him. He didn't deserve such loyalty.

As Jiro felt himself reach his peak, his blood lust began to rise like the tide, intense steel eyes locked upon Mimiko's pale, glistening neck, the throbbing vein coursing with hot blood and passion. Pulsing, burning, pounding.

_I want it..._

"Jiro?" she panted touching his cheek.

_Blood..._

He leant forward and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as he sank his aching teeth into her neck and began to suck. He growled deep in his throat as he felt her delicious essence coursing through him, heightening his pleasure to such an unfathomable level that his release struck him explosively and without warning.

"Jiro that's enough, please!" Desperate hands pawed frantically at his chest. "Stop Ji..ro."

_Mimiko?_

Jiro unlatched his teeth with a loud gasp, as if bursting up from the swirling depths of the ocean and stared at his lover in horror. Mimiko's body was limp and her head lolled horribly backwards to reveal her ruined neck.

"No, what have I done!? Mimiko wake up!" Sobbing, he pulled her against his chest and held her. "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry..." He hated himself, how could he let himself go over the edge like this? Damn it! Damn it! "Mimiko, don't leave me..."

There was a knock at the door. "Brother? What's going on?" came the sleepy voice.

"Kotaro! Go back to bed!"

"But...I can't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"Back to bed, now!"

Panting, Jiro stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. He had to do something or she was going to die and it was all his fault.

_"No..._What have I done?"

**Oooo errr! Cliffhanger!**


	4. What Have You Done?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Brothers. No. Nope. Noo.**

Chapter 4

What Have You Done?

With a low groan Mimiko cracked open her eyes and flinched against the sudden onslaught of harsh light. She felt unbelievably drowsy and light-headed and in the distance she could hear a steady beeping sound. She tried move her arms, but something restricted her movement.

_What...where am I?_

An unfamiliar but kindly face loomed over her.

"Miss Katsuragi? Can you hear me?"

She frowned and made a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"My name is Doctor Kuro," said the dark-haired, bespectacled man. "You're in the hospital but don't worry, you're going to be alright. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," she groaned as pain throbbed through her skull. "Like I've been run over by a truck..."

The doctor nodded his head gravely. "That is to be expected, you lost rather a lot of blood. For a while there we thought you weren't going to make it, but we performed a transfusion last night and you should make a full recovery."

_Lost a lot of Blood?...Transfusion? Oh God...I remember now._ _Last night Jiro and I, we...and he...Oh no! _

With difficulty, she pressed her fingers to her neck to feel the cotton padding of the dressing that covered it, and remembered him drinking from her in the throes of passion. She sat up in panic "Jiro, where is he?"

"Do you mean the man in the red coat and hat? He brought you here last night and left straight away. He seemed quite distraught and was adamant that we give you the best care possible."

"Oh Jiro..." Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling now.

_I need to talk to him._

Frantically, she tried to break free from the tangle of tubes. The doctor ran to her side to stop her, but she pushed him away. "Get off me! I need to find him."

"Miss Katsuragi please, you are still very weak."

"You don't understand. He will blame himself for this and probably do something stupid! I know what he's like!" Yanking the IV line out of the vein with a grunt, she pushed back the covers, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and planted her bare feet on the cold floor, but as soon as she tried to stand the room spun and she staggered drunkenly.

_Woah...not good._

Strong arms caught her and dragged her back to the bed, feebly she tried to escape them.

"Let me go dammit! I'm a compromiser..."

"Come on back into bed Miss Katsuragi, that's it. Now tell me," he said as he helped settle her down again. "Was this _Jiro_ a Black Blood? Is he the one who did this to you? Did he _attack_ you?"

"No!"

"Then what? Tell me what happened."

Mimiko blushed and looked away. There was no use in hiding it, he had pretty much guessed the truth already. "It was an accident. He didn't mean it! It's complicated..."

The doctor raised his dark brows questioningly. "Complicated?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

Jeez_ what's with this guy and all his questions?_

Mimiko avoided his searching gaze. "Well we're kind of...together."

"Lovers?"

"Yes, we're lovers!" She cried in exasperation. "Look doctor, I know what you're thinking, but that fact is I love him, I really do! _Please_ don't tell anyone about this! I could lose my job..."

"Hmm...I'm sorry, Miss Katsuragi, but I have no choice. I am going to have to get in contact with the Company and call the Suppression Team to deal with your _friend_. He has defied the rules of the Special Zone, as have _you_. As a compromiser you should know better than to engage in relations with a Black Blood."

Her pulse quickened in panic. "What? But you can't!"

"Oh yes I _can_."

She shrank away in fear as came towards her, his eyes darkening from behind his circular glasses.

"Ouch!" A sudden lance of pain radiated through her arm. "What the hell did you do?" She went to lunge at him, when her body acted against her and she flopped helplessly back to the bed like a rag doll.

_So...sleepy._

"I just administered a sedative to calm you down Miss Katsuragi...Sleep now."

"Jir...o," she breathed, as she was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"Can I help you Mr Mochizuki?" Asked Sayuka, wincing as she massaged the fresh bite mark in her neck. Jiro's eyes focused intently on the angry-looking wound and fought the impulse to lick it clean of blood. He also noticed that Sayuka's clothes and hair were in disarray, and her cheeks were a little flushed too. Zelman had obviously been feeding from her again and by the look of things he hadn't been gentle. He was reminded suddenly of Mimiko.

_I hope she's alright..._

Images of last night assaulted him, and once again that terrible feeling of guilt crawled through his chest and clutched tightly at his heart.

"Mr Mochizuki?"

"I...I need to see Crimson-eye Zelman."

The bespectacled woman lifted her clip-board and observed her schedule. "Alright, he's not presently engaged so it should be alright, but make it quick."

He followed the personal assistant through the corridors of the Coven feeling slightly foolish that he had resorted to seeking out Zelman Clock for help, but he was the only Black blood who would understand his predicament and possibly offer a solution. He certainly couldn't tell Cain or Sei about his discrepancy, they would be outraged and probably banish him from the Special Zone.

"Wait here please. Sir, Jiro Mochizuki wishes to see you," said Sayuka, who blushed profusely in the presence of her employer. Jiro could feel her heart rate increase and smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal.

"Show him in," came the silken voice from inside the room.

Jiro entered and found Zelman Clock flopped on the couch, one leg crossed casually over the other. His face bore his usual self-satisfied smirk, which Jiro found highly irritating.

"You may leave us Sayuka. Jiro Mochizuki, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? I must admit you're not looking your best. Did something happen?" he asked innocently.

"I didn't know who else to come too," Jiro mumbled at the floor. "I thought that _you_ might be able to help me..."

_Hmm...Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..._

Zelman closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and when he re-opened them they sparkled with intrigue. "Ah yes. The compromiser, I can smell her all over you." A smug smile played across his cupid's bow lips and he chuckled. "Why, you sly old dog. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you took her."

Jiro flinched at his unnecessarily vulgar words.

_Damn him!_

"I almost _killed_ her." He clenched his gloved hands into tight fists. "I nearly drained her dry and I couldn't stop myself!" Jiro shook his head shamefully. "What have I done? I'm a...monster."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, accidents happen."

"Don't be hard on myself? Did you hear what I said? I nearly _killed_ her!"

A cruel smile twisted the red-haired vampire's lips. "Perhaps you were thinking of Alice when you made love to Mimiko? Is that why you got so carried away Jiro? Don't be ashamed," he laughed casually. "You can tell me."

_How dare he bring Alice into this!_

"ZELMAN!" With an enraged growl he lunged at Zelman, who rose calmly and with a snap of his fingers sent a barrier of fire around Jiro, trapping him. He skidded to a halt and growled angrily into the flames, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in preparation to draw it.

"Let me out of here Zelman, you bastard!"

"Enough!" Zelman's eyes burned out of his pale face like hot coals. "Don't be a fool, you are not in the right frame of mine to fight me. Though I admire your courage, I could squash you like an ant. You forget Silver Blade, that I am eight hundred years old."

Breathing heavily, Jiro stood down and the fire relented. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was _not _thinking of Alice. There is no excuse for what I did to Mimiko."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Then calm yourself and think about what you propose to do next." He offered Jiro a seat, but he chose to remain standing. "Suit yourself," he mused reaching for the can that stood on the coffee table, then procceeded to slurp it noisily like some sort of bad mannered teenager. He raised is eyebrows as if to say, "Well?"

"I can't go near her again Zelman. I'll move out of the warehouse; Kotaro and I will find somewhere else to live in the special Zone, it's the only solution."

Zelman raised an eyebrow sceptically. "And is that what you _really_ want?"

"No. But it's the only way if Mimiko is to remain safe. I lost control once, it might happen again. I can't trust myself around her."

"I think you need to discuss this with _her,_ don't you? Go to the hospital and speak to her yourself. Stop being such a coward."

Jiro hung his head. "I can't face her, not after what I've done..."

"You _must_, you owe it to her."

Suddenly, Sayuka burst through the door, panting heavily. "Sir, the Suppression Team have arrived, they want Jiro!"

**Dun dun dun! This shit just got real! I'm the self-proclaimed Queen of cliffhangers! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! :D**


End file.
